


Our Hearts, They Catch on Fire

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smut that belongs in "Our Hearts, They Beat in Time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts, They Catch on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Hearts, They Beat In Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107169) by [pkmnshippings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings). 



> I have tagged things as PWP before, but there is literally no plot to be found here. It's all over in [ Our Hearts, They Beat in Time ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7107169/) by the lovely [ @pkmnshippings ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings/) Here's your smut babe. Enjoy.

“We’ll have to sleep soon, you know,” Satori said, tracing shapes across Wakatoshi’s chest. He saw goosebumps forming behind them. “You can’t be tired for tomorrow’s match.”

“We have time,” Wakatoshi replied, leaning in to kiss him.

Satori sighed happily against his lips, using his tongue to coax them open. The kiss was languid, unhurried, as Satori stroked his tongue around Wakatoshi’s. They lay on their sides facing each other, kissing almost gently, before Satori sat up and pulled his husband with him. He arranged Wakatoshi so that he was sitting against the headboard before straddling his lap.

Most of the time, Wakatoshi was the dominant one in bed. But on days like this one, on days where volleyball practices and games had worn him down to the bone, he was soft and pliable and let Satori do as he pleased. Satori loved being dominated in a way he couldn’t have understood before his relationship with Wakatoshi, but these soft, gentle days had their own charm as well.

Satori nuzzled into his husband’s neck, reveling in the sharp intake of breath that greeted him. A quick circle of his hips confirmed that the week apart had been just as dry for Wakatoshi as it had been for him. He smirked, nipping playfully at the skin before him and then trailing up to mouth at Wakatoshi’s earlobe.

“Satori…are you sure we should…” Wakatoshi gasped brokenly between pants.

“I’m not the one who has to play tomorrow,” Satori grinned. “I’ll be fine.”

Wakatoshi’s hips shifted under him as he dug teeth into his earlobe, and that was all the confirmation he needed to continue. He kissed back down Wakatoshi’s neck, pulling his shirt collar down to kiss and bite at the powerful muscles of his shoulder. Wakatoshi pushed him back, peeling the shirt over his head before doing the same to Satori.

Satori dove back in, giving Wakatoshi’s collarbones the attention they deserved. He let his hands wander as his husband’s did the same, smoothing patterns over his back muscles until they trailed low enough to grasp his ass. Satori snapped his hips forward at the touch, grinning into Wakatoshi’s skin.

He slipped his hand under the band of Wakatoshi’s sweatpants, shivering when Wakatoshi popped the button on his jeans to do the same to him. He slid his hand up and down, twisting at the top in a way that he knew would drive his husband crazy, while Wakatoshi did things with his hand that sent sparks flying up and down Satori’s spine.

He felt almost like a teenager again, the position reminding him of when they were still in high school - tentatively kissing and shoving their hands down each other’s pants for the first time. Satori slid his lips back up to attach to Wakatoshi’s once more.

“Hey,” he gasped breathlessly, breaking the kiss. Wakatoshi looked at him with those wide brown eyes that many couldn’t read, but Satori could see entire _galaxies_ worth of stories in. He reached over to open the bedside drawer and pull out something he’d stowed there earlier. “We’re not teenagers anymore, you know? We’re married now.”

“What does that mean?” Wakatoshi asked.

“It means we can do better than jerking each other off,” Satori smirked, pulling his pants and underwear down in one fluid motion. Wakatoshi’s eyes widened before he reached down to push his own sweatpants and underwear down and kick them off.

Satori’s lips softened into a smile, then he squirted the lube onto his own fingers and began reaching around behind himself.

“No, shh. I want to do it,” he said, as Wakatoshi opened his mouth to protest. Wakatoshi gave him a determined look before locking his mouth over one of Satori’s nipples. Satori’s hips jumped. His nipples had always been sensitive, and Wakatoshi knew it well.

Wakatoshi looked up at him with eyes that urged him to get on with it, so that was just what Satori did, pushing his finger in without any more ceremony. He whined, but the mouth sucking at his nipple and the hand that had crept down to stroke his dick distracted him.

It wasn’t long before Satori could slide a second finger in. Wakatoshi kept stroking his dick, free hand playing with the nipple not currently in his mouth. It was doing a great job of distracting Satori from the burn and stretch of his fingers. Satori scissored his fingers to stretch himself more before adding a third. At this angle, he couldn’t quite reach his prostate, but the teasing close to it was enough.

“Okay. I’m ready, let’s go,” Satori gasped. He pulled his fingers out slowly, carefully. Wakatoshi was still hard beneath him as Satori reached down, slicking his dick with excess lube. He lined them up and sank down slowly, biting his lip to keep his moan quiet. He would normally be as loud as he pleased at home, but he didn’t want to disturb the people around them.

Wakatoshi panted hard against his shoulder as he settled down, holding still to let Satori adjust. Satori sat taller for once, burying his face into his husband’s hair and focusing on relaxing. He started to shift his hips slowly as he adjusted, moving smoothly into a rocking motion.

Typically, when Satori rode Wakatoshi, it was fast, athletic, an affair of skin slapping skin and breath that couldn’t be caught. Tonight wasn’t one of those nights.

Tonight was soft and gentle, languid in a way that sex between them rarely was. They may have been having sex for a while, but they were still young - and newly married to boot. So to have a night when they were unhurried in the pursuit of their mutual orgasms was uncommon.

Satori was starting to think that they should have more nights like this.

Wakatoshi was matching him in the rocking rhythm, not truly thrusting just as Satori wasn’t bouncing like he normally would in this position. The burn was slow, giving them plenty of time to feel each other intimately. Satori could feel Wakatoshi’s skin burning hotter, sweat starting to form, as his heart rate gradually increased until it was racing with Satori’s own.

Wakatoshi slid his hands from Satori’s hips down to his thighs and back up again to trace up his back to his shoulders, fingers sliding in the accumulating sweat. Satori whined, dragging the pads of his fingers down Wakatoshi’s back.

After what felt like hours but was more likely only a collection of minutes, Satori felt heat tightening in his gut.

“Toshi…I…” he gasped brokenly. Wakatoshi could read him well, though, and reached down to start stroking him in time with their thrusts. Satori couldn’t last long after that, biting down on Wakatoshi’s shoulder to muffle the cry that came as he saw stars burst behind his eyes. He could vaguely feel his husband stuttering out of rhythm, letting out a low moan as he came as well.

Satori relaxed in Wakatoshi’s lap, feeling him softening inside, but unwilling to move yet. Wakatoshi held him in his arms for a moment before tapping him on the shoulder, reminding him that everything would be harder to clean up if it dried. Satori whined, but let Wakatoshi lead him by the hand into the bathroom.

After cleaning themselves up, they slipped back into bed, curling around each other under the blankets. Wakatoshi pressed his lips to Satori’s hair.

“I love you,” he whispered, making Satori shiver.

“I love you too,” Satori replied, tilting his head back to kiss Wakatoshi’s jawline. “My miracle boy Wakatoshi.”


End file.
